


Roses #2

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Profound Bond, Profound100 Challenge, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: For the weekly PB100 Challenge, 2/8 Roses.





	Roses #2

“Cas,” Jack stopped in front of a flower display. “Why do humans use flowers to communicate?”

Cas stood next to Jack and picked up a bouquet of red roses. “Because sometimes they cannot find the right words to use.”

“And roses? They mean what?”

“Depending on the color, they can mean a lot of things.” He smiled at Jack. “Pink is happiness. Yellow is jealousy. White is purity.”

“What do the red ones mean Cas?”

“They mean I love you.”

“So, you’re buying those for Dean?” Jack asked innocently.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes, I am, Jack. I love him.”


End file.
